Medical imaging is the technique, process and art of creating visual representations of the interior of a body for clinical analysis and medical intervention. Medical imaging seeks to reveal internal structures hidden by the skin and bones without disturbing them, as well as to diagnose and treat disease. Some examples of medical imaging techniques include nuclear magnetic resonance imaging and magnetic induction tomography.